The present invention relates to cycling shoes, and more particularly to a tightening system for cycling shoes.
Cycling shoes can be worn by a rider of a bicycle to couple the rider's feet to the pedals of the bicycle. Generally, a cycling shoe includes a cleat on the bottom of the sole that engages a pedal of the bicycle to couple the shoe to the pedal. In one arrangement, the rider can uncouple the shoe from the pedal by laterally rotating their heel to a predetermined angle relative to the pedal which results in the disengagement of the shoe from the pedal.
In order to secure the shoe to the user's foot, cycling shoes typically include a tightening system. One such tightening system utilizes VELCRO straps, and other applications utilize a ratchet that can tighten a strap that extends across the shoe.